The present invention relates to ink containers for providing ink to inkjet printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inserting and removing ink containers from a receiving station within an inkjet printer.
Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved relative to a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved relative to the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either integral with the printhead, as in the case of a disposable print cartridge, or by a supply of ink that is replaceable separate from the printhead.
One type of previously used printing system makes use of the ink supply that is carried with the carriage. This ink supply has been formed integral with the printhead, whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply are replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead. For the case where the ink supply is separately replaceable, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is then replaced at the end of printhead life. Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provides a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead.
There is an ever present need for inkjet printing systems that make use of replaceable ink containers that are easy to install and remove. The installation of the ink container should produce reliable fluidic connection to the printer. These ink containers should be relatively easy to manufacture, thereby tending to reduce the ink supply cost. Reduction of the ink supply cost tends to reduce the per page printing costs of the printing system. In addition, these ink containers should be compact and configured to be inserted into the inkjet printing system to maintain a relatively small overall height of the printing system allowing a low profile printing system.
One aspect of the present disclosure relates to an ink container to be received within a receiving station of an inkjet printing system. The receiving station has a fluid inlet having a compliant seal and a pair of guide slots extending along either side of the fluid inlet. The ink container includes a guide feature outwardly extending therefrom. The guide feature is disposed toward a trailing end relative to an insertion direction. The guide feature is configured to cooperate with the at least one guide slot to guide the ink container in a pivot motion to ensure the ink container engages the compliant seal forming a seal therewith.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is an ink container for insertion into an inkjet printing system. The ink container includes an ink container housing defining a leading end and a trailing end relative to an insertion direction and a pair of sidewalls each extending between the leading and trailing ends. Included is a first pair of guide features, each of the first pair extending outwardly from each of the pair of sidewalls. Also included is a second pair of guide features, each of the second pair extending outwardly from each of the pair of sidewalls.